The University of Chicago Joint Section of Hematology/Oncology at Mitchell Hospital and Michael Reese Hospital, Chicago, Illinois has excellent cancer research resources with 22 full-time faculty positions, 6 research associates, 6 private practitioners in oncology, nurse oncologists and 13 fellows in addition to multiple laboratory technicians and secretaries. There are three in-patient units; a 24 bed hematology unit at The University of Chicago Medical Center (UCMC), a 24 bed oncology unit at UCMC, and a 36 bed hematology/oncology unit at Michael Reese Medical Center (MRMC). In addition, a data management unit exists at each medical center. We bring a long tradition of excellent independent research to the CALGB. Our clinical expertise in lymphoma, leukemia, cytogenetics and lung cancer will mesh well with CALGB interests. The size of our program will allow rapid patient accrual. In the first 6 months we were able to enter 36 pts. into CALGB protocols with a variety of diseases; 1 acute leukemia pt., 2 lymphoma pts., 2 sarcoma pts., 16 breast cancer pts., 12 lung cancer pts., and 3 mesothelima pts. Our entry efficiency is 100% on the first 22 pts. evaluated by the CALGB central office. No pts. were ineligible, cancelled or lost to follow-up. The addition of 2 adjuncts in the past month should allow for a projected accrual of 80 pts. for the first year. In addition to our patient accrual, our participation in CALGB activities has been excellent. Several members of our group are on 7 different committees and have been actively participating in CALGB on-going activities. Our strong laboratory interests in cancer pharmacology and pharmacokinetics, cytogenetics and gene mapping, cell biology, and molecular biology should provide a fertile foundation for the development of new studies. The strength of our application is in our 4 institutions; our more than 35 faculty with many well-known senior faculty, our strong core laboratories, and our enthusiastic participation. This application is requesting appropriate funds for a very active, strong member of the CALGB.